


Their First Date

by Cinnamon_Cop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (yet), Admit it we need love, Adorable Connor, Connor is curious, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deviant Connor, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gavin is a jackass, Hank has a ponytail, Hank is bad at explanations, Hank is jealous of Sumo, Hank swears again, Help me I drowned in sugar, Holding Hands, Hope this is okay, Hugs, I have no idea, Innocent Connor, Kissing, Lap Pillow, M/M, Mild Spoilers, No Smut, No beer for Hank, Over-sized clothes, Robot/Human Relationships, Sleeping Together, They go for a run as well, This takes place after the revolution, Very fluffy, Walking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What Have I Done, connor is a sweetheart, couples, hopefully not, probably a bit OOC, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop
Summary: The Lieutenant was usually indifferent about his feelings. But for how long when he has a guy like Reed poking at him for being an insensitive prick? Not to mention Connor was curious about this as well, so Hank had to give in.





	Their First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first fic in here, not to mention my first DBH fic, so please be kind to me and excuse me if anything happens to be OOC! I will do my very best, Comments or Kudos are very much appreciated!

Lieutenant Hank Anderson had always been indifferent.

After the revolution of the androids and the winning of their equal rights in Detroit, Hank and Connor returned to their work at the police station, but this time on the side of the androids. The two of them were responsible for keeping crimes against the new forms of intelligent life at bay, because a lot of humans still harbored dark feelings towards the androids who simply wished for their freedom. Days went on casually and believe it or not, since he had no other place to go, Connor moved in with Hank, who didn't really mind it happening considering the kind android just did his job of cleaning around the house and keeping him away from bad vices like drinking and so on (which he really protested against at first, but slowly gave in at Connor's insisting nature regarding his health issues). Their relationship also evolved quite a bit ever since their hug in front of the food truck, the two acting closer and more freely than before, almost like a fully fledged couple. Of course, since the Lieutenant was practically a human rock and the android was too innocent to know anything, the only thing they did so far was hugging, and it kind of... _irritated_ Hank at this point.

The older male was lazily tapping a pen against his desk in the police station, waiting for life to hit him with another case that would wash away the boredom seeping inside his very being. Connor wasn't accompanying him today, being in need of some monthly check-ups and diagnostics at the new CyberLife Android care center in order to function properly, and his missing presence was really making the detective feel somewhat depressed. He was used to seeing his android on the desk, playing around with that annoying coin of his until the point Hank would have to tell him to stop and earn a cute scowl from Connor in return, or even gibbering nonsense about recent cases with those cute lips of his as Hank would pretend to be listening even though he wasn't really doing so. Basically, it was a really shitty day for Hank without Connor being around.

As he stood there and stared emptily at the computer screen and files in front of him, there was someone bound to make his day even worse, right? And, let me tell you, it was obvious it had to be an asshole like Gavin Reed. The said guy walked up to Hank with a smug look on his face, chuckling to himself at the sight of such a depressed man. " Well I'll be damned, what's the trouble old man? Missing your Ken doll? " He hummed, earning an annoyed glare from Hank in return. 'Great.' Hank thought. 'Exactly what I need in a day like this one.'

" Fuck off, Reed... I am not in the mood to be dealing with your bullshit today. " Hank hissed, laying the side of his head against the palm of his hand, ignoring the other at the best of his powers. Which weren't really that good, might I add. " It seems like that piece of plastic really had an impact on you, Detective. Each time he isn't here with you, you keep acting like someone pissed in your morning cereal. What, is he your lover now? Did the mighty Hank Anderson actually fall for a robot? " Gavin commented in a slightly mocking tone, leaning against one of the chairs at the desk as he waited for Hank's reaction. Maybe it was his goal to be an annoying douche today, or maybe it was just simply who he is, but be sure he made Hank be more pissed off than before.

At first, Hank didn't say anything. He was mentally going over that simple question, 'What, is he your lover now?'. It made him wonder, was that _really_ the relationship he had with Connor right now? Or was it just because an old ass like him, who had no lover in decades, felt the need of unconditional affection from someone else besides his dog, that he was feeling this way? It was true though, he really cares deeply for the android. He doesn't know if it's love, not to mention that he has no idea if Connor even _can_ feel love. They never even held hands, let alone kiss or anything else... So Hank is conflicted about it. But one thing is sure in all this. He hates it when Reed comments shit about _his_ Connor. The lieutenant suddenly kicked the chair which Reed used as support, forcing the detective to fall down on the ground with a loud thud. Good thing not many were in the station at that point, otherwise he would have gotten their attention. " What the hell, man?! " Reed growled, rubbing his stomach and head in pain since he fell flat on the ground like that. Hank rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair. " You keep talking shit, you receive shit in life. That's just how it goes. And what if we were like that? Why should you care? "

" Oh, so you don't deny it? Well, that's new on you, I must admit. At least you could have called him your lover if you took him out for a date first, asshole. " Gavin grunted, ironically in fact, before walking away to get himself a coffee and something to chew on, maybe to diminish the annoyance he felt. Hank blinked instead, the prick was actually... right. If he would have really been serious about this, he would have already taken Connor on one date by now. And yes, he was actually serious, for once in his life. Because Connor was giving him a great reason to not want to put lead through his brain every evening before he went to sleep. The simple presence of the android in his life was a blessing, so maybe... just _maybe_ , his old heart was actually growing warm again. It may be just a theory, but why not test it out? He doesn't have anything to loose.

Hank made his way outside, telling the boss he was off earlier that day, not giving the man a chance to tell him he had to stay more. His trusty vintage car was waiting in the parking lot like usual, god bless that vehicle. Hopping in, Hank turned on the engine before he placed his hands on the stirring wheel, his forehead falling there shortly after as a low and deep sigh escaped him. " Pull your shit together, Hank... You are a grown adult, not a teenage girl. Ask him out and get over with it! " He scolded himself, before setting off through the roads of Detroit. Was Connor even home yet? What if he didn't finish his check-ups?

-

Finally reaching the house they shared, Hank got out of his car and stepped on the front porch, grabbing the door knob and pushing the door, which he luckily found unlocked, meaning Connor was home. Sumo greeted his owner with a low bark and some wags of his fluffy tail, Hank petting the dog for a bit before he called out to his android. " Connor? Are you home from your robo-medical shit? " He asked, hoping to get an answer from the other, not from a burglar that broke in his house instead.

" Yes, Lieutenant. My check-ups are done, all systems work at their optimal capacity. " Connor explained, emerging from the kitchen where he was tinkering around with some dishes he found unsanitary, mainly out of boredom since he didn't really have a lot to do when Hank was not home. Good thing he turned off his olfactory senses, otherwise he would have never been able to clean Hank's house without feeling sick. " I see you reached home early today. Were there no cases to be taken? " He asked, tone as formal as always. If someone heard him still speaking like that, one could swear he wasn't actually deviant.

Hank was amazed to see that his home was actually squeaky clean, but that wasn't his main problem at this point in time. In fact, he was more than determined to get on with that date by now, so he grabbed Connor's hand and dragged him outside without even allowing the other to ask him anymore of his questions. The android followed close by, but not before they locked the door and left Sumo on the watch. " Lieutenant? May I question the reason of your urgency? " Connor raised an eyebrow, but Hank simply huffed out in return as they walked down the street towards the nearest park. " No more fucking questions, okay Connor? " He ordered, the android simply nodding.

To say Connor was confused was an understatement. His LED was flashing from yellow to blue and the other way around a lot, showing that he was doing his best to understand what was actually going on. When he saw that Hank dragged him by to a park, the android smiled a bit, which was pretty uncommon for him even as a deviant. You see, the deviancy made Connor realize he actually likes Hank a lot. But he doesn't know how to sort the said feeling, so he prefers to keep it to himself most of the time. He tried to tell Hank about the warmth he feels when he is with him once, but he failed miserably since the Lieutenant was too drunk to speak up or understand. Maybe... _maybe_ today was his chance.

Hank walked past the gates of the park and stepped on the main alley, Connor following right after. The park wasn't really that populated anymore, especially not since the revolution, but there were some couples here and there lingering around the benches while feeding pigeons or kissing and cuddling close. It was around autumn, so the trees had their leaves colored in a lot of different nuances, the light of the sun beaming on them through the scattered clouds making it look like an amazing show of colors and beauty. Connor looked around with a curious gaze. Before becoming deviant, he hadn't known how beautiful nature can look, especially one of the only spots of nature left untouched in Detroit. Even so, Hank wasn't looking around. He wanted to make a first move, so he nudged Connor gently and motioned him to follow as he started walking. " C'mon, Connor. Leave the fucking trees, jeez. "

A few steps around the alley and silence was still between them. No one spoke up anything, the two just enjoying the company of each other in that comforting silence. They stood close to each other, sometimes passing the benches or the tall trees, or even seeing stray cats or other small creatures who found this place to be their ideal home. Connor watched each of them with wonder, before he found himself freezing in spot, feeling his hand being enveloped into a bigger one, which belonged to none other than Hank himself. The android's LED became yellow again before he turned his head towards the older male, Hank simply not watching him since he felt awkward doing this. " Just... Keep on walking. You seem to get lost in the fucking scenery so I need to keep ya close, right? Don't want you going on your own or anything. " Hank muttered, trying to make up an excuse for his uncharacteristically lovey-dovey action. Connor smiled a bit and hummed before he looked ahead of them and intertwined their fingers slyly, enjoying the warmth of Hank's calloused hand against his own smooth and slender one.

At some point though, Connor spotted one of the couples kissing. It made him tilt his head, what were they doing? And why exactly were they doing that with their mouths? He turned his head to face Hank, who stopped the two of them in their tracks a bit earlier for a mouthful of fresh air he really needed. " Lieutenant? What are the two people there doing? " Connor asked softly, Hank gazing over at the two lovers, thinking if he should really tell the android about it or not. Honestly, Hank was hoping he could get to do that with Connor himself, but he kept that wish under the wraps, at least for now. I mean, Connor was built perfectly anatomically, so he was just like any other human if you didn't think about his insides. So obviously, those pink and cute lips of his must be so soft- Hank, stop it. " That's called kissing, Connor. Guess you never got the chance to see it in a crime scene before, huh. " The older male commented, then shook his head. " Never mind, my gut's telling me to get some food. Let's go to the usual spot. "

Connor nodded, averting his gaze from the kissing couple, following Hank as the two of them walked towards the detective's favorite food truck. But he still kept the notion in mind, searching all of the databases he had regarding the subject of kissing and other things tied to it. He learned more about what a date is as well, so was this a date after all? What he and Hank were doing? He would have to ask the other about it later on.

-

After finally reaching the food truck, Hank ordered his usual menu before walking to the small outside table which stood under a bi-colored umbrella. Connor was just mindlessly looking through the databases from earlier, but his yellow LED gave away the fact that he was deep in thought about something. Hank raised an eyebrow after he took a bite from his burger, wondering what was the new subject his android had in mind. " What's your deal now, Connor? Running another diagnostic or some shit? " He questioned, to which the android then looked over at him and shook his head. " No, Lieutenant. I was just searching some data. " He hummed. " About what? " Hank asked, only to choke a bit on his drink when Connor gave him the answer. " Kissing. "

" Why in the hell do you search that? " It was obviously unusual for Connor to show interest in such matters, but the said android simply ignored the question and looked directly into Hank's blue eyes with his own chocolate brown ones, seriously yet softly, his gaze holding gentleness and... affection. " Lieutenant, my databases indicate that the earlier action you did in the park was one of the first steps for a successful dating process. Did you, by any chance, take me out on a date today? Because if you did, I must admit I am honored. " Connor smiled again, that smile that made Hank's heart stop. 'Damn that android brain of his... He found me out. Now what?' Hank thought, then shook his head. " No, no... I just thought you need some walking after all these shitty days, Connor. Just that. " He mumbled, averting his gaze.

'Slightly increased heart rate, higher levels of perspiration, averting of gaze and a feeling of nervousness...' Connor processed, then hummed. " You are lying, Lieutenant. " To which Hank let out an exasperated sigh. " Whatever, let me eat my fucking burger, okay? Don't wanna pass out from not eating. " Hank grumpily mumbled, pretending to be bothered by what was going on even though he secretly liked the fact that Connor seemed to understand him more. " The caloric intake of your meal will affect your physical health again, Lieut- " Connor explained, only to be interrupted by Hank rolling his eyes at the comment. " Just keep your mouth shut for once, will ya? "

-

The evening was close by, and the two detectives were already home after walking around Detroit for almost the whole day. It was mostly because Connor insisted that Hank needs to have more physical activity that the man did as he was told, even though he did protest about it a bit. Connor even made the old guy jog and run around at some points, so Hank felt tired by now. Of course, Hank asked for a drink when they got home, trying to bargain with his android to allow him to drink at least one beer, but Connor refused and made him have a glass of orange juice instead, explaining that he needs to detoxify his body of the alcohol traces left behind by years and years of alcoholic abuse.

The two were currently on the couch, watching some action movie that was on TV, with Sumo also sleeping between them, his big head resting on Connor's thighs. The android was petting the dog as he watched the movie silently, the animal finding it comforting as he snored away gladly. Both men seemed to have some sort of issues by now, though. And which were they? Well, first, Hank suddenly decided to tie his hair back in a small ponytail, saying he felt annoyed if his bangs stood free for too long, but the new look was making Connor want to sneak glances unconsciously towards him from time to time. He found it nice and attractive on Hank, it made him look younger and more handsome even, at least in Connor's opinion anyway. While on the other side, Hank was troubled by his own dog. He watched as the animal rested so comfortably on Connor's lap, somehow finding it... Annoying. It looked like Sumo felt _really_ nice resting there, and Hank wanted to slap himself for actually being jealous of his own fucking dog. Yes, he secretly wanted Connor to let him use his lap as a pillow, but he couldn't just blurt it out. So he had to put up with staring holes into poor Sumo's head during the whole movie.

Of course, since he was stealing glances, Connor noticed the staring. He knew that some people allow their lovers or partners to use their laps as pillows on dates after he searched around for it, and they were still in their date, right? Was Hank jealous of Sumo all of a sudden? Because honestly, Connor found it somewhat cute and heartwarming. So, he popped out the question, " Would you like to lie down here, Lieutenant? I believe you deserve to do so considering all of the effort you did today. " He offered, making Hank's eyes widen. He had been found out again, how does Connor always know? The older man looked away, his face turning red a bit in embarrassment before he grunted a small, 'Yeah...' in return, Connor tapping Sumo's back and ordering the dog to get down in a gentle tone. The animal woke up and yawned, before he jumped down and rested at their feet lazily. Luckily enough for Hank, his dog wasn't shedding any fur or drooling, so Connor's lap was still clean and well for using as a pillow. He awkwardly turned around and slowly laid down, only to be met by the soft feeling of the android's comfortable thighs. 'Damn, this is way better than a shitty pillow... Now I get why Sumo loves doing this.' Hank thought, looking up at Connor without saying anything, a very awkward silence between them. He had to admit, this only made his heart flutter more since the android he liked so much allowed him to do so, while for Connor, he was once again feeling warm and happy without any apparent reason.

The two continued watching the movie in that awkward silence, which was only disturbed slightly by some of Sumo's loud snores, before Connor suddenly brushed his slender fingers through Hank's grey hair gently, wanting to feel it and to make the detective feel more comfortable with the situation. Hank was taken aback at first, but the sensation it gave him when the tips of Connor's fingers touched his scalp ever so lightly made him feel relaxed and not so uncomfortable anymore. Maybe it wasn't really as bad as he initially thought, maybe Connor actually felt something too given his deviancy. And his question was answered when the movie ended and the android suddenly asked something again, something Hank had been waiting for for quite a while. " Lieutenant, I... The truth is I went to do the check-ups today because of... you. " Connor started, immediately getting Hank's attention.

" What are you talkin' about...? Did I do anything to break your system or what? I surely don't remember hitting you or some shit. " Hank asked in return, unsure of what was Connor actually saying. " No, I just... Lately, my systems feel warmer each time I am near you, Lieutenant. It feels like warmth in itself blooms inside me when you stay so close, not to mention that when you took my hand in the park, it was there again, stronger. And even now, when I saw you with your new hairstyle and the proximity we currently have, that feeling is still there. I never had such a sensation before, so I feel weird... Can you explain it to me? " Connor questioned, to which Hank immediately jumped up in a straight position from where he stood at. Warm feeling deep inside when they stay close... Was there a chance Connor actually _liked_ him?

Hank didn't really reply to the question, because he wasn't really sure if his hunch was right. He wanted to be sure, so he wanted to try something out beforehand. But Connor was ahead of him, nailing the question Hank wanted to ask. " Lieutenant, can we try out kissing? " He innocently questioned, and Hank could swear his heart stopped for a bit. The cute look on Connor's face and the way the male spoke were making Hank just want to jump on him already, but he knew he needs to hold back, at least until he clears out the situation. Instead of giving a proper answer, Hank scooted closer, nodding for a bit before he placed one hand on Connor's thigh while the other cupped the android's cheek, and watched him with a slightly serious gaze. " Are you sure you want someone like me, kid? I ain't the handsome bastard I used to be anymore. I am a fucking old dog now, who almost killed himself so many times... " But to Connor, none of that mattered anymore. He just wanted to be with Hank, because Hank was the only one who made him feel... happy and loved, despite not knowing what love actually was.

Connor leaned into Hank's warm touch instead, like a puppy enjoying a pat from his owner, his own hand resting on top of the other male's in return. " Lieutenant, I don't find any of those as relevant factors. I simply like you for who you are and for the mere fact that your presence makes me... happy. " He pointed out, not liking that Hank had such self doubts. To Connor, Hank was perfect just the way he is, the old, grumpy and casual man that never gave a shit about anyone, more so about himself. Hank's heart was warm and fluttering again, the words said to him were wonderful. Connor actually admitted he likes him, so he doesn't really need to hold back now, does he? With that thought in mind, Hank slowly moved his hand from Connor's cheek to the android's nape, while the other hand moved to his waist, pulling him close as their lips slowly came together in a very sweet and gentle kiss. Connor's LED flashed to yellow, then to red as he shut his eyes tight and gave into the feeling, allowing Hank to kiss him so nicely. Hank realized, he was right. Connor's lips were indeed soft. Damn, the guys from CyberLife thought everything out, huh.

After a few more seconds of their soft kissing, Hank pulled back for some air, looking over at a pretty embarrassed Connor. The android smiled slightly, he enjoyed what he just felt, and somehow wanted more. " Lieut- " Yet Hank interrupted him again. " Just use my name for fuck's sake, Connor. " He urged, to which the other nodded. " Hank, the feeling is even warmer now... I really like you. " He admitted, to which Hank let out a low laugh, finding the situation amusing. " Is something entertaining to my confession, Hank? " Connor asked, making Hank shake his head with a grin on his face.

" I just find it fucking hilarious, that's all... The situation, I mean. Look at me, I used to hate you guys and here I am, falling in love with one. Jeez... Ain't life a fucking roller coaster. " He sighed, leaning his head back as he looked at the clock hanging on the opposite wall. " It's late, we have work tomorrow... Let's get some shut eye, Connor. " Hank got up from the couch, stretching a bit with a low grunt as he made his way towards the bedroom. Connor remained on the couch, ready to lay down and shut his systems down for rebooting, but Hank wasn't going to let that happen. " You comin' or what? " The lieutenant called out, much to Connor's surprise. But the android didn't protest, he simply did as he was told, following Hank to the bedroom. Of course, he had no clothes he could use for proper sleep considering he simply wore his uniform all of the time, so Hank scratched the back of his head and looked around the closet for any spare garments he could lend to the other. He let his hair loose again and found a large, blue T-shirt and some boxers, handing them to Connor. " Change. I promise I won't look. " Hank hummed, then turned around and pretended to be folding some of the clothes as Connor changed. When he was allowed to turn around, Hank looked over and felt his heart jump again. " Holy fuck... " He muttered.

Connor's perfect hair was all messy since he had a bit of a problem figuring out how to properly wear a T-shirt, being accustomed only to dress shirts and so on. The said shirt was hanging very loosely around him, covering him all the way to above his middle thighs, even. The whole look he had was so adorable yet so sexy for Hank, the older man had a hard time keeping it together properly. " Is this okay, Lieu- Hank? I am registering more freedom of movement in this attire. " Connor explained, but Hank was just too busy eyeing him like an idiot with a brain short circuit. He picked the android up, which made Connor feel surprised at first, then placed him on the bed before sliding in on the other side and covering them both up. It felt just right, sleeping like this, but something was still missing...

With that, Hank draped one of his big arms over Connor's waist, pulling him close and cuddling him like the precious baby he is. Now it really felt right, Connor also wrapping his arm shyly around Hank's torso, nuzzling against the man's chest as he did, enjoying the warmth it gave him. Hank rested his chin on top of Connor's head and hummed, the sound being like a deep rumble in his chest. " I like you too, Connor. " He admitted. Connor chuckled softly, the sound music to Hank's ears since it was a genuine chuckle. " What's so funny? "

" Detective Reed already told me something of the sorts when he ordered me to bring him some coffee. He said you are like, allow me to quote, 'An old dog trailing after its owner for love.' " Hank's brows furrowed together as he grumbled some curses before placing a soft kiss on Connor's forehead.

" Reed and his fucking comments can kiss my ass for all I care. Good night, Connor. " The lieutenant hummed, then slowly drifted off to sleep since was very tired after such a long day, not to mention that the feeling of holding Connor's smaller frame close was also very comforting.

" Good night, Hank. " Connor smiled, whispering in a hushed tone since the other fell asleep, then kissing his cheek in return before shutting his systems down in their comfortable embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am really sorry if this is OOC... ;-; I tried my best! Comment your opinion, it would be very appreciated!


End file.
